Cemetery Horrors
by sesshomaru15
Summary: The TARDIS has fallen into the hands of the Weeping Angels while children mysteriously disappear.


**A/N: Just something that hit me as I was going to bed last night.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who. **

Amy flinched with each step she took to the TARDIS's flight controls, ignoring the Doctor's warning that she stay in bed until he came back. _Who does he think he is? I may have a migraine, but I can take care of myself!_ Grabbing onto the railing as an intense wave of pain washed over her, she distantly heard the Doctor calling her name before she collapsed, strange images playing in her mind while she lost consciousness.

_Pitch black shadows hugged her as she walked through a silent forest, barely able to see the trees. The crack of a twig made her whirl, yet she was unable to spot anything. Continuing on her way, she began to get the feeling she was being watched, which caused her to quicken her pace. Abruptly, a heavy weight slammed into her, driving her to the ground, hissing in her ear. Feathers brushed her cheek, then wicked claws pinned her arms down. No matter how much she struggled, she could not break free. Yelling as sharp teeth bit the back of her neck..._

Gasping, Amy snapped her eyes open and shrank away from the face looming above her before realizing it was the Doctor. Relaxing somewhat, she discovered her migraine was gone, focusing instead on the music playing throughout the TARDIS, identifying the band. "Nightwish, eh? I knew_ you _had a dark side, Doctor, you naughty boy." Swinging her legs out of bed, which he had obviously carried her to, she stood, falling against his chest as her legs failed to support her. "Did you drug me, mister?"

"What? No!" the Doctor said, steadying her. "Maybe the shock of your nightmare messed with your movements. Come on, to the control room." Leading Amy gently to the spacious room, he ordered her to sit in a chair. The TARDIS suddenly shuddered, the central blue column activating with its usual grinding noise, much to the Doctor's surprise. "Only time she does this is when she detects danger on a planet." Holding onto a lever, he was thrown hard into the console, wincing.

"Earth, July 20, 2010," Amy read, pointing to the monitor that displayed the date. "So, you want to check it out, 'cause I do." Bolting to the door, she threw it aside to find they were in a cemetery-at night. "Just my luck, of all the places to land, it has to be a creepy graveyard." Falling to the ground, she angrily looked over her shoulder at the Doctor. "You got a problem, or do you like pushing people out of the TARDIS?"

"Guilty," he replied, grinning impishly, arms folded. "Now, are we going to explore this place, Amy Pond?" Hauling Amy to her feet, they wove between markers, the Doctor wondering why the time machine had brought them. A small voice in his head answered his question, its reply halting him in his tracks. "Ok, we're in a cemetery filled with dead bodies and what else? Think, Amy, you had a personal run-in with a certain creature not long ago."

"Do you mean Weeping Angels?" she breathed in terror, gulping as the Doctor nodded tensely. "What, there were more in the universe then on the _Byzantium_?" Peering around her, Amy saw the outlines of three winged statues covering their faces, scalp prickling. Not taking her gaze off them, she found the Doctor's hand, breath hitching. "Couldn't we make a run for the TARDIS?"

"Really, Pond, you should know better," he scolded, using his free hand to withdraw his sonic screwdriver. "The moment we try to escape, they'll be on us in a second. Best thing to do is get out of this place and go question people. It wouldn't do us much good, anyway, see that there are five Weeping Angels surrounding my machine." Pulling Amy along, they carefully retreated, spinning to jump the fence bordering the cemetery, the Doctor's expression perplexed. "Huh, normally we'd already be dead right now. Must be since they have the TARDIS, we're not too appealing to them." Straightening his shirt, he turned and ran into a man behind him. "Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was there."

"Doctor, can we get out of here, please?" Amy asked, not liking the way this stranger was looking at her. Aware of her discomfort, he interposed himself between them, his eyes narrowed. _I guess not._ Hearing a sound, she whirled, yelping when she set her gaze on the six snarling Angels on the other side of the fence. "Quick, Raggedy Man, I don't want a snapped neck."

"Amy, not now," the Doctor said, craning his head, visibly paling at the sight of the creatures, their wings spread. "Um, on second thought, run as if the hounds of hell are on your heels." Jogging forward, he skidded to a halt upon the sound of Amy yelling. White-hot rage boiling through him, the Doctor stalked to the scruffy man and lifted him off his feet, causing him to drop her. "You_ really_ don't want to mess with me, mate. If I were you, I'd high-tail it to the nearest house before our friends here get their claws on you."

"Forget about him, you idiot!" Amy barked, launching herself down the street to avoid his lecture of being called an idiot. Diving into a building, she cursed her stupidity as an alarm blared, moving to leave but found the Doctor blocking her way. "Mind if I get past you so the police don't arrest us?" Watching him cross his arms, she sighed loudly. "Ok, ok, I get it! I won't say you're an idiot ever again. Happy now?"

"Marginally," the Doctor replied, cocking his head as sirens warbled. "Ah, we have company." Leaping into the street, he waved to the police cars speeding toward them, the back of his scalp prickling. Swiftly pivoting, he discerned a trio of Weeping Angels lurking in the shadows near an alley. Tires squealing, the vehicles stopped in front of the building where Amy stood, scared. "Either we go with the cops, Amy Pond, or we give ourselves to the Angels. You're choice."

"Take us away, boys, we broke into this store," she said dramatically, holding out her hands, not afraid when the cuffs were clicked around her wrists, the same happening to the Doctor. Shoved in the rear seat of the a cruiser, Amy groaned as he was all but tossed in her lap. Once the cars had parked in the station's driveway, they were both ushered inside and put in a holding cell. "Got any bright ideas, Doctor?"

"I'm searching for-Aha, still got it!" the Doctor exclaimed, producing his screwdriver, running it along his restraints. Throwing them to the floor, he helped Amy up, then approached the cell door, unlocking it the same moment a uniformed man entered. "Whoops, sorry, terribly cramped in there. Now the TARDIS has room to spare. Hey, put that thing away, solider! Unless you want to threaten a 907 year-old Time Lord, go ahead, fire."

"Doctor, do you think it's such a good idea to provoke him?" Amy whispered, eyes glued on the gun. Shattering glass made everyone duck, hideous screams resonating in the air. Gulping, Amy raised her head to come face-to-face with an Angel, its clawed hands inches from her throat. Backing away slowly, she bumped into the Doctor, clutching his arm. Without glancing elsewhere, she guessed the three of them were trapped.

"Right, it seems we're in a bit of a predicament," the Doctor stated, trying to stare at two Weeping Angels, eyes watering.


End file.
